


When The Clock Skips A Tick

by kanzakimai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Divergence after Masaki's and Kanae's deaths, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Auswählen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakimai/pseuds/kanzakimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With every choice we make, we literally create a world. History branches in two, creating one Earth where we made the choice, and a second where we didn't.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Clock Skips A Tick

**Author's Note:**

> That's the secret of the universe, you know. Billions of people, making billions of choices, creating infinite Earths. Some so similar to each other that you could spend a lifetime searching for any difference. Others so radically different, they defy comprehension.  
> — Owlman, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths 
> 
> Otherwise known as- Isshin and Ryuuken end up raising their children together in the aftermath of their wives murders.

I.

 

It’s not as if they don’t feel it, the way multiple spiritual signatures just- _vanish_.

 

It’s not as if Ryuuken doesn’t realize what’s happening as he closes the front door to their home when Kanae turns to him, eyes wide, and opens her mouth to say something before she runs towards the stairs, shouting Uryuu’s name. She never makes it past the first step (he barely manages to catch her before her body crashes onto the rest of the steps).

 

It’s not as if Isshin doesn’t connect the dots between Karakura Town’s sudden deaths and the moment when he feels Masaki’s spiritual pressure drop, but when he turns to _shunpo_ in her (and Ichigo’s, she was picking up _their son_ -) direction he hears it- a sudden whimper from the couch where Yuzu and Karin, her small face scrunched up as if though in pain, are fast asleep. He doesn’t manage even another step when he feels Masaki die (and it doesn’t hit him until later that he wouldn’t have made it in time anyway, a gigai can’t _shunpo_ ).

 

**Author's Note:**

> #my OCs now Kubo!  
> #not canon you say? psh it's canon somewhere!  
> #thank god for the multiverse
> 
> #tags updated per chapter


End file.
